


Big Bitch

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen, they bond over scaring men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: They don't like each other for reasons undisclosed.
Relationships: Temari/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 5





	Big Bitch

Ino plastered on a grin as she greeted Temari. “Hi Temari! It’s so nice to see you again!” She said, trying not to let contempt ooze into her voice.

Temari’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Ino, so happy to see you. I wasn’t aware that you knew Midori as well.” She gestured to the party’s host, talking to other guests.

“Oh, of course I would! Who don’t I know in Konoha is the question! I’m surprised that you know her too, given how busy you are with work.” Ino fluttered her eyelashes and took a sip from her champagne flute, trying to escape the conversation. “Oh! I’m sorry, I have to go. I see someone I have to talk to. It was such a pleasure talking to you.”

Ino sauntered off, but not before hearing this: “I can’t believe the two biggest bitches in the Elemental Nations are here,” A man tried to whisper to his friend, but not quietly enough. 

Ino’s champagne flute shattered. “What the fuck did you just say?” She snapped.

“You wanna say that again for the room?” Temari stood next to Ino. The art gallery grew instantly silent. 

The man’s faces grew pale and sweaty. His mouth opened and closed, then opened again, but no words came out. 

“I suggest you leave before the “two biggest bitches in the Elemental Nations” beat the shit out of you,” Temari growled, and the man embarrassedly ran outside.

“What a fucking asshole,” Ino commented before looking down. “Jesus, champagne got all over me.”

Ino grabbed some napkins from a refreshment table and tried to pat herself dry. The gallery resumed their quiet chatter while the waitstaff quickly swept up Ino’s broken glass.

“You might wanna fix your hand first,” Temari said to Ino. “I can help with your dress.”

Ino glanced at her hand and noticed a large cut bleeding. She held her other unharmed hand over it and healed it while Temari knelt down and dabbed at Ino’s dress.   
“Looks like that’s as good as it’s gonna get,” Temari started to walk away, but Ino stopped her.

“Hey, thanks for that.”

Temari waved her off. “It was nothing.”

“Well, does the other biggest bitch in the world wanna get out of here? I know a great bar and I think we need to get wasted tonight,” Ino asked. 

Temari smiled, genuinely this time. “That sounds perfect.”

\--

Ino wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and a naked Temari sleeping next to her. She twirls a strand of hair around her finger and notices that Temari looks somewhat similar to her. Has her narcissism reached a new level? Pushing that worrying thought aside, Ino supposes she doesn’t hate her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> a relationship between the two would either fail spectacularly or be so successful you'd throw up.


End file.
